


Accident

by BigLeoSis



Series: International Fanfic Day - English [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Accident

It just happend! For no reason!  
Hux had stood beside Kylo during Snokes speech. When the leader had finished his speech and disappeared, Kylo sighed and turned to go.  
Hux followed him, tried to bring him to a halt with a 'stop', but he miscalculated Kylos fast reaction and ran into the bigger one.  
Kylos body had slowed his fall, but not the touch of their lips … a kiss … Hux couldn't prevent it.  
Also not the moan …  
of Kylo …  
That was interesting and brought a diabolical smile to Hux face.


End file.
